


Truly Madly Deeply

by shrekstan8



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Height Differences, I wrote this during class, M/M, Other, Soulmates, technically this isnt bestiality cause alvin is anthropomorphic so its furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekstan8/pseuds/shrekstan8
Summary: a quick look into levi and alvin's secret relationship.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Alvin Seville
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to "truly madly deeply" by one direction. its their song<3 alvin sings it to levi at night.

“tt,” levi clicked his tongue in apparent contempt, “what are you doing here, brat?” he looked down at the petite yet tantalizing mammal. 

“don’t pretend like you’re not happy to see me, sweetcheeks,” alvin replied with a smug girn on his furry face.

“i don’t have to pretend around you. the disdain comes organically,” levi glared at the smirk that wouldn’t leave his secret lover’s face.

“oh, really? there wasn’t much disdain coming last night,” alvin winked at the man and walked closer towards him. levi refused to let any blush make an appearance from such a sleazy comment. 

“not here, you babbling drain clog. someone could see us.” the last thing levi wanted was anyone else on the teams seeing his promiscuous, maybe slightly borderline illegal relationship.

“see what?” a loud voice came from down the hall. levi and alvin jumped apart at the voice, alvin letting out a high pitched yelp.

“how long have you been there?” levi angrily demanded from the scout at the end of the hall.

“just got here, captain, sir. commander wanted me to tell you to visit his office. so... what were you guys talking about?” 

alvin opened his mouth, but levi did not trust his snarky soulmate to make an efficient lie. levi quickly used his pinky finger to cover alvin’s tiny mouth, silencing him.

“that’s none of your business. i will be with erwin soon. leave us.” levi wouldn’t admit to being caught off guard, but he was not expecting a summoning by erwin.

the scout turned around and left a bit too quickly to be normal. levi was glad his threat overpowered any discomposure. he turned back to alvin, opening his mouth to berait him for almost blowing their cover. levi stopped, however, when he noticed a dejected look on alvin’s carmel visage.

“what’s your problem?” levi was frustrated that he did not know what contributed to alvin’s sudden shift in mood.

“nothing…” alvin mumbled under his breath, pulling his red hood over his downcast onyx eyes.

“you know better than to lie to me like that. tell me.”

“...erwin has been calling you to his office quite often recently,” alvin admitted, “i don’t like it.”

levi was shocked, “you know i would never do anything with him.”

“i know. i trust you, but i don’t trust him. even with one arm, he’s still sexy. and a lot taller than me,” alvin released his insecure emotions.

“i don’t care about height. in fact, i first noticed you because of your height. you’re the only person i’ve met who was shorter than me. you and your brothers-” levi cut himself off abruptly. 

alvin turned his body away from levi, shoulders tense while glowering a whole into the wall.

“alvin… i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to-” alvin cut him off.

“i know, but it still hurts.” alvin still battled the grief of losing his brothers to the titans every day.

levi closed his eyes and sighed.

“screw erwin. stupid arm and stupid blonde hair. let’s go.” levi grabbed alvin’s paw and started to drag him down the hallway. 

“but what about-”

“no. no erwin. no shitty titan talk. we’re going to spend this day together.” levi was firm in his resolve.

“wait,” a surprisingly strong voice came from the Sciuridae. levi turned around to give another angry rant when his lips met a familiar pair of fuzzy ones.

“have i reminded you how madly in love i am with you?” alvin breathed once they separated.

“every day,” levi rebutted.

**Author's Note:**

> no apology.


End file.
